


A New Game

by Moonrose91



Series: Three Hundred Years of Being Forgotten (Mostly) [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fun, Gen, Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after Jack's first birthday and he's starting a new game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Game

Jack landed soundlessly onto the stable roof and the North Wind, with the Eastern Wind, curled around him excitedly. The Eastern Wind had wanted to come when he heard what Jack was going to do and was practically jubilant with the idea of finding a place to break Jack in.

"No actually  _breaking_ anything. That's no fun," Jack answered and the Winds pouted a bit at the direct order, but Jack shot them a look.

"I know I don't usually, but if there's glass everywhere, and you two lift me up, I could get injured. I think. I have no idea if I can get injured or not," he explained and the Winds huffed and sighed before agreeing not to  _actually_ break anything.

Jack grinned and he began to move around, jumping down onto the far side. He grinned at all the snow and carefully packed it up into a ball, tossing it idly. He glanced around, and saw the big furry thing that had shooed him away a week ago. He considered the snowball and, with a mischievous grin, hefted it up and threw it at the creature, the Wind immediately taking him up and hiding him on the snowy roof once more.

The creature spun around with a growl sound and looked around, eyes searching, but never up. Jack hunkered down and watched with a grin as he returned to wandering around. Jack glanced around and then began to make another ball of snow.

The Winds hesitated.

Wouldn’t now be a good time to try and break in?

“Why, when I have a playmate that can see me?” Jack questioned and the two Winds perked up.

Jack had taken to playing with the children and, as they couldn’t see him, it didn’t hurt as much as the Winds had feared.

But, certainly, having a playmate that could see you would be a bonus.

They carefully lifted him up and down to the ground and Jack began to stalk after the creature. With a grin, he blew on the snowball and threw it, leaping up and onto the Wind’s back as he lifted him in the air with a laugh. The creature rounded and looked up, yelling at him in a language that Jack couldn’t understand. “Awww, come on! It is all in good fun!” Jack called down and the creature began to chase after him.

Jack laughed and swooped away, heading for the rocky area.

And the creature followed.

Later, when Jack had worn himself out and retreated to sleep, he couldn’t remember a time when he had more fun.

It really was better to play with someone who could see him.

Just as well.

Any game worth playing had opposition.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to include North's reindeer.
> 
> I decided to leave that till after some things.


End file.
